


(Dirty) Little Secret?

by an_nn_n



Series: Astro Year End - New Year Festive [8]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Not Beta Read, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_nn_n/pseuds/an_nn_n
Summary: "I feel like....""His dirty little secret?"
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin
Series: Astro Year End - New Year Festive [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035129
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	(Dirty) Little Secret?

Jinwoo slammed the practice room hard. That door is old, that door isn't even shut properly except you locked it but Jinwoo slammed it hard enough so it shut. Moonbin and Sanha who stay in the practice room for their unit practice even jump a little. They greet Jinwoo but the older just shrug and start to warm up.  
“You don't have a practice schedule, aren't you?” Moonbin asks, trying to understand why their ever so calm leader enters the room and slam the door.  
“I ruined the recording and don't want to go back to the dorm. I drink 3 cups of americano so yes, i feel jittery right now,”  
Moonbin shrugs, “Do you want to talk? We can shoo Sanha away if you think the conversation is not child friendly?” Sanha throws them an empty water bottle, “In case you forget I'm 21 years old. And I understand the thing that a child is not supposed to hear, you guys treat me like I am a virgin,” he said easily.  
“Doesn't matter, you're a baby. Get out,” Maybe talking to Moonbin doesn't hurt, after all Moonbin is one of few people who understands the things he's gonna say.  
“The baby is out, So i guess you wanna say about your last night? Did something happen and become a cock blocker?” Jinwoo sometimes hates how this one particular member doesn't have a filter in his mouth.  
“Big one, yes,”  
“What happened? I thought you were out to have a night out at some fancy restaurant and finish the night in the hotel. Im so envy, Dongmin schedule is packed,”  
“If only that happened. You do remember how Myungjun asked me out?”  
Moonbin chuckled, “Hell he said it after we finished practice. We all remember. He pointed out it was Valentine's day, damn. Didn't need to rub it on me,”  
“Well, yes we do have dinner. But not only two of us. It was family dinner with his family, even his Hyung is on there,”  
Moonbin whistle, “Damn, he is so brave to introduce you into family dinner on valentines,”  
“Yeah, and that is the cock blocker,” “What do you mean?”  
“I'm there as his leader and I quote, “Jin-ah is also having a day off so you don't mind if he tags along with our family dinner, right?” me, same day off, and yep, as usual, just as his leader,”  
Moonbin frowned, “You expected Myungjun Hyung to introduce you as your boyfriend? Are you insane?”  
“Well, maybe?”  
Moonbin chuckled, “You think why you guys keep it a secret?” Jinwoo shrug, “After last night i feel i such am just…..,”  
“Dirty little secret?” Jinwoo opens his mouth but nothing comes out.”You do know our job, right? we can't just blantlany open and shout at the world who is our girlfriend, -or boyfriend-. Hell if i can i already shout out my love to Dongmin in every chance i can,”  
“But it's his family?”  
“And? They are not the one that need to be in the spotlight. Yes they are supposed to support us and everything but do they understand? I don't think so. If i need to be honest. It's kinda true, we are just like the dirty little secret of our boyfriend. We both kept hidden in the little corner of their heart. I guess being dirty little secret is something we need to pay for this relationship,”  
Jinwoo didn't say anything, “Kinda funny, because they are our dirty little secret too isn't it?” and when Moonbin said that, it's like everything clicked in Jinwoo’s brain.  
x  
Later at night, Jinwoo stood in front of Myungjun's personal room, he knocked on the door, “Myungjun hyung?” he asked, waiting for the owner to come and open his door.  
When it opens, it shows Myungjun with a rumpled shirt and hair, clearly had been laid up for the most time. “You got home fast,” he said. Myungjun tries to make a conversation because no, he is not home fast, in fact it's already midnight.  
“Yeah, I've done my part for the recording today. Can I come in?” Myungjun burrows his eyebrow, “Why do you need to ask?” Myungjun said, “But yeah, you can,” he quickly added when he knew Jinwoo would only stand if he didn't get the permission.  
“I’m Sorry,” that's the first thing Jinwoo said after he got cozy with Myungjun’s astro duvet.  
“I should be the one that said sorry,”  
Jinwoo take a deep breath, he did promise he will not let anger comes, “No, i shouldn't just assumes you will introduced me as your boyfriend just because we go in valentines day,”  
Myungjun chuckled, “Do you know why i got you on valentine’s day?”  
“Yeah, it's the only day we have the same day off this month. I know it's just coincidence,”  
“Im sorry Jinwoo. Really. I do want to bring you to my family dinner. I asked my mom if its ok if i bring you, she know your parents are busy, and your brother is on the states, so she said ok,”  
Jinwoo takes Myungjun’s arm, “Hey, it's ok. It's not your fault, it's not your mom’s fault. It's circumstial. Its the condition that lead us to that,”  
Myungjun take his hands free, he look up and see straight to Jinwoo’s eyes, “But i know i hurt you when i said that our leader, Jinjin will be joining the dinner to my dad my brother,”  
Jinwoo's smile is not even waver, “Hey, did I get hurt? Yes, I hurt. But mostly its because i feel stupid. Why would i bother you about it, it's your right to tell them about your relationship, not mine,”  
Myungjun bit his lips, “Do you know why I told them and I introduced you only as Astro leader?” Jinwoo humming, listening.  
“I'm not out to them Jinwoo,” and Jinwoo can't be more shocked. The first thing that comes into his instinct is to hug the older men. He rubs his hand on Myungjun’s back, an act to point out that he is here, and not on run.  
“I don't know how to tell my mom, my dad, and brother that i'm not only interested to woman but i also interested in men, and i apparently interested with my own bandmate,”  
Jinwoo take off his hugs, he wipes the tears that slowly coming out of Myungjun’s eyes, “But they know you take the Jamie’s?” Myungjun shrugs, “Yeah, musical is part of the job. You know they accept me to be trainee to be an idol, to have jobs, to have incomes, not so i can have sex with other men, fellow idol,” Myungjun didnt fail to throw jokes and it make Jinwoo feel lighter.  
“Hey, we’re taking it slow, we’re going on your pace. If you need someone to rely, I'm here. If you decide to stay hidden from your family, then it's ok. But one day, one day you need to tell them. You can't live in lies forever, Hyung,”  
Myungjun tries to wipe his tears, “We live in Korea, Jin-ah. Our parents are old generation korean citizens. Can you imagine what will happen if i drop the bomb? At least being an idol I can deny every matchmaking they throw?”  
“I don't know Hyung. But so you know, I'm here for the long term, you can't get rid of me easily. Even if they being dick to you, you know you are an adult and you responsible for your own life,”  
Myungjun starts to smile, “Have i told you that i love you, today?”  
“Well, it doesn't hurt to hear again?” and Jinwoo knows, deep down he knows he also has the same problem, because how in hell if he is in Myungjun shoes and how should he explain to his family, that his Hyung is not only the older member of the group but also his boyfriend.


End file.
